Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to classification and prediction algorithms for use with a dataset composed of information from heterogeneous data types.
Background Discussion
Kernel methods are a class of algorithms used for pattern analysis. Kernel methods can be used to map input data into a high dimensional or infinite dimensional inner-product, or Hilbert feature space, where each dimension corresponds to a feature. In the feature space, a variety of methods may be used to find relationships within the input data.